Lucifer's Vacation
by InTheDarknessOfPurgatory
Summary: After falling from heaven, losing their name, becoming Lucifer, and following God's orders, the devil themself decides they need a vacation. Fortunately, having Azrael, the angel of death, as a lover gives them a perfect opportunity to slip into the body of a dying Hariel Potter and take a fun (if not stressful) vacation. F!Harry - Weasley Bashing - Harry/Cedric
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

Prologue

The devil goes by many names, Samael, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Belial, The Prince(ss) of Darkness, Satan, so many names for a being so despised by humanity. A being that God himself described as a perfect being, his most beautiful angel in heaven. Their genderless heavenly form with hair, wings, and eyes the color of light truly owned up to the title of lightbringer. Then God created humans in his experiment with the garden of Eden, but they had no free will, only doing as God commanded. After tirelessly arguing with God, Samael rebelled against him, campaigning for free will for the mortals and all of God's creatures. Eve ate the apple in the Garden of Eden, but the rebellion failed. God, who loves all of his creations, gave Samael a task when the rebellion fell. They were now to be the ruler of hell, punishing the damned that exercised their free will to commit atrocious acts. It would be a daunting task, but Samael had been humbled by their failure and agreed to listen to their father's orders. On God's orders, Michael cast him into hell where Samael was no more, they became Lucifer the fallen one. Their features bathed in light now became submerged in darkness. Their hair turned black as the darkness of hell, their eyes turned red, but their wings remained the now insufferable light they had been in heaven. Thus, I (Lucifer) took on the visage of a man and began God's plan as ruler of hell and the damned.

Many millennia later, I decided I needed a vacation from torturing souls in hell. Lilith, who had been with me since she left Adam, became a sister to me no matter how odd the mortals twisted our story. She agreed to watch over hell in my absence as long as I took a demon to watch over me. Leaving hell would surely be risky business if any of the archangels found out, especially Michael or Raziel. I decided to take my head servant Salem to the mortal realm in the form of a cat so they could guard me and be my butler when no one is watching. I would start a whole new life from the beginning, with the help of Azrael and it was going to be exciting! Azrael found a young girl scheduled to die soon who was apart of the magical community of Britain which would allow me to take her place. Lilith and I were reading about the current magical terrorist in Britain when Azrael appeared in all their glory. They looked as beautiful as ever with their dark hair like mine and steely gray eyes. Lilith instinctually left the room not wanting to see me leave or watch me moon over Azrael. They approached me and sat next to me where Lilith had been moments before. "Hello Rae." I smiled.

"Luci," they breathed in hugging me in greeting. "Are you sure you are ready to do this?" they asked holding my face in their hands.

"I believe we all deserve a break no?" I countered them shocked at the question.

"Yes, but this child has a large destiny to fill. The family she is with right now is so abusive that she's going to die. Only a month from entering her magical school for the fourth time." they said so seriously.

"Oh?" I said getting closer. "Are you worried about little old me?" I teased trailing a line down their chest with my finger. "You know I can't die right?" I reassured, but they still looked unsatisfied at the thought of those mortals. "Alright, I will be taking over the body completely, but I guess I'll keep her blood to run some emancipation/inheritance tests with the goblins to get away from that family." They agreed happily as they pulled me into their lap and cradled my face.

"I will always worry for you. From when father created you to the rebellion to now. You will always be in my thoughts my morning star." they smiled and kissed me on the forehead and gently on the lips. "But it will make me feel better if you separate yourself from the family as soon as possible. I will be sending you a gift once you start school as well."

"A gift? You've been watching too many mortal shows." I teased. "My favorite gift will always be you." I said surprising Rae and myself. "I suppose it's time to go now. Can you put me in the body and near the bank if possible?" I asked.

"You read my mind. The sooner you are gone from those mortals the better." They nodded happily. "Be safe." they whispered as I faded from this realm.


	2. The Bank

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 1: The Bank

I opened my eyes to see white walls of what seemed to be a mortal hospital. My awakening must have been a shock as the goblin tending to me ran to retrieve a King Ragnok if my understanding of Gobbledegook was still fresh. It should be because I'm omnilingual, but I do not know why a king would be wanting to see me. Moments later a goblin that stood taller than the rest approached my bedside. "Welcome back to the land of the living Ms. Potter. I am King Ragnok, king of the goblins and owner of this bank." he smiled a toothy grin.

"Thank you King Ragnok. I am confused as how I came to be here in this hospital?" I said questioning my location.

"You gave us quite a scare when you apparated into the bank despite our best wards and promptly passed out. I had some of my goblins check you over for injuries and put you into a coma to fix all of the problems you seemed to have. You had many injuries as well as blocks on your magical core including a block on your sage size core, mage sight, beast tongue, and metamorphmagus abilities." he explained.

"Oh…I've read about some of those in the books I got." I trailed giving me a reason how I'll know to control those. The sage size core must have been from taking over a developing body. "I wanted to escape my uncle and the next thing you know, I'm here in a hospital." I said making up a story. I know Azrael put me here, but that would be difficult to explain. "I've been trying to run away from my relatives for quite some time. Especially after what happened with the world cup." I sighed sorting through Hariel's memories from the past fourteen years.

"I believe I have a solution. As the last member of your house, you may claim emancipation. It will just require an inheritance test that we will charge you for from the Potter account like we did for your medical expenses." he offered.

"Alright. I should be ready to go now." I said hopping off the bed in one fluid motion. "I feel like I've been laying down for quite some time." I commented as I adjusted to my new body.

"Although you've been here for three days, your core must have sped up your healing and fixed the malnutrition in your body. Please use these clothes and then follow me to my office. I changed into a long black tunic, black leggings, and black ballet flats behind the curtain. My eyes were the normal red eyes from hell and my black hair fell down my back which I quickly tied into a bun. There was a pair of glasses on the side of the bed, but my vision was fine so I did not bother to grab them. King Ragnok lead me down a few paths to a grand office fit for one of his station. "If you'll sit down right here," he said motioning to the chair across his desk. "I'll slice your finger and use your blood to list all of your familial ties and vaults." he said.

"Does it have to be a specific blade?" I asked.

"No, but why do you ask?"

"I have found that only one type of blade can cut me." I said pulling out an angel blade mixed with a demonic blade. The metal itself was a mix of pure darkness and the brightest light.

"You have a resistance to weaponry?" he asked.

"Yes. I have been shot at with no affect and cut. I can only be hurt while on the brink of starvation." I said making up a reason that this human body was able to be damaged by those mortals.

"I see." he said. "Prick yourself and let the blood flow into this bowl." he said. I pricked my index finger and let a few drops mix in before the wound immediately healed. A magical quill used the mixture to begin writing out everything.

_Hariel Lily Potter_

_ Mother: Lily Rose Potter neé Evans (deceased)_

_Father: James Charles Potter (deceased)_

_ Blood Adopted Father: Sirius Orion Black (incarcerated)_

_ Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

_ Vault 13_

_ Vault 687_

_ All the Potter Properties have been seized by the Ministry of Magic for Historical Value_

_ Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

_ Vault 10_

_ Deathly Hallows (shall come when summoned)_

_ Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Pendragon-Emrys:_

_ Vault 1_

_ Vault 2_

_ Queen of Avalon_

_ Dragonlady _

_ Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black:_

_ Vault 11_

_ All the Black Properties _

It was quite an impressive list. The part about being related to Arthur and Merlin Pendragon was definitely a surprise. The part about being a dragonlady would explain the beast tongue ability and being blood adopted by Sirius Black explains the metamorphmagus abilities.

"I would like to claim all of these titles, but request to keep my title as Queen of Avalon a secret. I am much too young at the moment. My other titles will be enough to claim my emancipation anyways. I would like an investigation into the incarceration of Sirius Black as well. I have solid evidence that he never received a proper trial and is innocent of all charges." I said.

"Of course, I will find a solicitor right away to work on that. Shall I address you as Lady Potter?" he asked.

"Hariel will be just fine King Ragnok." I said.

"Then I ask that you just call me Ragnok. Here are your house rings Hariel." he said. The first ring was a brilliant white gold with a proud ruby in the center of the band, the second was a plain black metal band with the symbol of the hallows, and the last was a plain white gold band to signify the heir ring. "The rings will merge into one with the one you wish to show on display if they accept you." he said. The first ring accepted me immediately and the Potter family knowledge filed into my brain. The second ring appeared with the hallows when it accepted me and the hallows absorbed into the ring. The last ring fought me with a sting of dark magic, but I used my demonic powers to bend the ring to my will. It happily accepted me when it felt my dark magic.

"Does the house of Pendragon-Emrys not have a ring?" I asked.

"It comes with a crown. Although you should be able to conceal it if you wish to claim it." he offered. The crown was a a proud gold with red gems around the piece pulsating with untapped magic. I carefully undid my bun and placed it on my head. The voice of Merlin, one of the only mortals I blessed filled my head with well wishes and the crown changed form into a white gold crown with black jewels. I lifted the crown and used my will to change it into a choker necklace with the same pattern. "Now that that's taken care of, here are a list of properties you can live in from now on. By tomorrow you'll be emancipated, so you need a place to stay. I'm also giving you a magical card that is linked to all of your accounts for easier shopping." he said.

"I like this townhome on 12 Grimmauld Place in Islington, London. It is close to the city life and close enough for me to find a way to magic London. I'll definitely be using that card." I decided.

"Perfect. Would you like an escort there now?" he asked.

"I need to return something, but I'll be back in about twenty minutes." I said.

"As you wish Hariel. When you come back seek Griphook to escort you. He is the Potter Vault manager." he said.

"Thank you for all of you help Ragnok. I hope we become great friends in the future." I said leaving Gringotts into Diagon Alley. I walked a few feet before summoning Salem in one of the alleyways. He appeared as a butler with soft black hair and golden eyes.

"What can I do for you your highness?" he asked in a soft purr.

"Go and find magical and non-magical clothing for this body in my usual colors. When you are finished, meet me at 12 Grimmauld place." I ordered.

"Yes milady." he said referencing my current form before vanishing. I went to the wand maker's shop looking at the almost decrepit building before reluctantly entering such an establishment.

"Ms. Potter!" he said with surprise when I entered. "Is something wrong with the wand we found?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Ollivander." I sighed. "It's like it's afraid of my magic." I sniffed holding the quivering wand of the former Hariel.

"Interesting...most interesting Ms. Potter." he muttered in shock. "Shall we find you a new one then?" he offered.

"I found a new one, so that won't be necessary Mr. Ollivander! I'm just here to return this one." I said thinking of the Elder wand from the deathly hallows. I'm sure Rae would have gotten a kick out of it. "I'd rather just receive the 7 galleons back to the Potter vault." I suggested.

"Of course Ms. Potter. I will have it done immediately." he nodded returning to the back of his shop. With that taken care of, I left the disgusting looking shop and headed immediately for Gringotts. I didn't even have to enter as a small goblin waited for me outside the bank.

"Lady Potter." he greeted me.

"You must be Griphook! Ragnok told me you'd be escorting me to my new home." I smiled.

"Yes. This portkey will take us there. Grab tightly." he said holding out a quill. With a pull at my navel, the quill dropped us off in front of a line of chic black townhomes. "King Ragnok will be warding your townhome so that no one but the ones you add to the wards can enter. The goblins will start as soon as you enter Lady Potter." he explained.

"Thank you Griphook and make sure that you thank Ragnok for me as well. He is very kind." I said as we entered the townhome.

"Creature filth and dirty blood in my household!" a female portrait screamed upon our entry.

"I would not expect a lady of a most ancient and most noble household to act this way." I tsked at her behavior. "I'm afraid you'll have to go." I sighed.

"Good luck with that filth. There are multiple charms to make sure I stay." she yelled smuggly.

"Begin the warding Griphook. I will personally see to this one myself." I smiled with venom.

"As you wish Lady Potter." he said letting the team of goblins go to work. I took my dagger and stabbed it directly into the eye of the painting as Walburga Black screamed for help. The goblins either couldn't hear or didn't care as she died in the painting. With her death the portrait fell to the ground and I personally set it on fire with a lighter as not to be too suspicious. The goblins left soon after telling me how the wards work allowing me to add Salem to the wards.

"You killed mistress." a small houself appeared.

"Are you the houself of this townhome?" I asked.

"Yes filthy mudblood." he hissed. This behavior wouldn't do. I released a small portion of my

aura watching the creature cry and gasp on the ground. "I will serve mistress if she destroy master's locker." he gasped under my aura.

"Bring it to me." I ordered. The little elf popped away and returned with a locket containing a part of Tom Riddle's soul. The same Tom Riddle that killed Hariel's parents and became the existing Dark Lord. Someone had definitely been naughty enough to warrant a personal punishment from me. I pried open the locker and let the pathetic excuse for a soul shard attempt to manipulate me.

"_I can give you untold power…_" it hissed out.

"How cute child. I banish thee to Lilith." I smirked sending the shard to hell. Lilith would know exactly what to do with it until my return. The locket hissed in agony as the soul left and the locket returned to its natural state as the heirloom of Salazar Slytherin. The experience was too much for the tiny elf as it died on the spot. Salem appeared in the corridor and saw the dead elf eating his soul before it could go anywhere. "Welcome back Salem. As you can see, this townhome needs a deep cleaning immediately. Prepare the master room first and then see to deep cleaning the rest of the place." I ordered.

"As you wish your highness." he bowed and vanished from my sight. I on the other hand spent my time upgrading the wards to have some particularly nasty effects to those who tried to intrude. The townhome will be quite nice once its cleaned up. The ground floor was nice with a large entryway, kitchen, dining room, and stairs leading up to the first floor with decapitated heads that Salem with get rid of. The first floor contained a drawing room and study overlooking the street, a guest bedroom, and guest bathroom. The second floor had three bedrooms with a corresponding bathroom that would be lovely after decoration. The third floor housed the rooms of Sirius Black, Regulus Black, and the Black family library while the fourth floor had the master bedroom and the master study with its own personal library. Only the Black family and their servants could even reach the third and fourth floors. Since Salem quickly redid the master bedroom, I went up there while he finished redoing the whole house. Salem outdid himself with a california king size bed with a canopy bed made out of African Blackwood with blackout silk curtains, lush feather pillows, and soft black silk bedding. The dressers and vanity were made out of the same wood and the walk-in closet was filled with dresses and other clothing for formal and casual wear. The bathroom had white marble with black flecks and a large amount of counter space. It reminded me of my room in hell, only less ornate. Before I knew it, my human body fell asleep not even bothering to undress before bed.

The next month before I needed to return to Hogwarts was quite hectic. With the help of Ted Tonks, the husband of Andromeda Tonks neé Black, we got Sirius a proper trial where he was acquitted of all charges by veritaserum and sent to St. Mungo's hospital to attempt to reverse the damage done by thirteen years of being in Azkaban. As Lord Black, Sirius reinstated the Tonks family into the Black family tree and blasted Bellatrix Lestrange off the tree taking everything out of her vault including another shard of Riddle's soul. I got to meet with the Tonks family and learn more about the metamorphmagus abilities that were unlocked at Gringotts from Nymphadora Tonks who is a master of the skill as well as being an auror in training. Andromeda personally felt the need to educate me on pureblood society and some of the deadlier Black family skills. Of course, she did not know that I'm Lucifer, so I went along with her teachings. I had Salem go out to Gringotts regularly to invest and continually increase the amount of money I have as well as taking care of my new townhome for when Sirius would be able to return in December. I finally settled into this new life just in time to pick up and move.


End file.
